1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a directionally adjustable threaded swivel connector comprising a housing, comprising a connecting branch, and a hollow bolt which enters the housing at right angles to the branch, the bolt comprising a collar which at least partially covers one end face of the housing and can be brought into sealing engagement therewith by means of a sealing edge, the bolt also comprising a threaded end projecting from the housing and screwable into a threaded bore in a member to which a connection is to be made, and a sealing ring, which seals by means of sealing edges, inserted between an end face of the housing and a contact surface of said member.
Current threaded swivel connectors have the disadvantage that the sealing effect is not suitable for threaded high-pressure connections.